A Kiss for Every Occasion
by kazuma85
Summary: As the title says; Renji/Ichigo fluffiness; Yaoi, Shounen-ai, male on male.


**Author's note:  
><strong>Hello everyone! I'm sorry for disappearing for so long, but you know how it is when real life bites you in the ass ^^ Anyway, as I'm working on the Chapter 13 of "The Substitute Teacher", have some Ren-Ichi lovin' I wrote a while ago but hadn't put it up here :) Keep your fingers crossed so my muses don't abandon me again!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it's really appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or its characters, OR make money out of writing this.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Kiss for Every Occasion<strong>

* * *

><p>#1: Drunk<p>

Renji was too drunk and Ichigo was too cute for him to resist. With a hazy jumble in his brain, Renji thought _'what the hell_' and suddenly grabbed the blond and yanked him into a hard kiss. The action earned him a punch in the face and a bruise which he wore proudly the next day, making Ichigo blush like a little girl. The teen also kept following him around the whole day, convincing him that he wasn't attracted to men.

#2: Shy

Renji was smirking. Ichigo had a doomsday frown on his face. Focusing his gaze somewhere beside Renji, effectively avoiding his eyes, Ichigo leaned forward and let his lips brush Renji's. After the shortest kiss Renji had ever experienced, the teen stormed off, muttering something about stupid redheaded idiots that made him do things he didn't want to do. And Renji was still smirking.

#3: Giving in

Ichigo tried to move, but found himself incapable of doing so. Renji's hold around him was overwhelming. Sure, he could break free anytime, but he didn't want to... He didn't want Renji to let him go. He finally allowed himself to enjoy the closeness that had developed between them, relaxing completely in Renji's arms. He sighed and let the older man kiss him until they both ran out of air.

#4: Admitting

Ichigo blinked slowly as Renji held his chin and nuzzled his cheek. He wanted to hear, he wanted to _know_ that Ichigo wasn't just putting up with him. That surely wasn't the case. The teen longed for it too, for close contact, for affection from the loud Shinigami. He turned his head and caught Renji's lips in a tender kiss followed by a soft murmur that he wanted to be with him too.

#5: Smile

Renji was determined to remove that ever-present scowl from Ichigo's brow, even for a moment. He realized it was possible only after the teen would wake, while he was still in bed and before rubbing the sleep from his eyes: one early morning, he sneaked through the window into Ichigo's room and crouched down beside his bed, watching his young face as he slept. As he began slowly stirring awake, the redhead lied down beside him, took him in his arms and slowly nuzzled his lips. The boy's eyes fluttered open and his gaze slowly focused on the familiar face, so close in front of his. He smiled and softly said 'good morning'. There was no scowl.

#6: Grief

It was a warm night and they were in Ichigo's room, with lights turned off. The window was open and the summer breeze was gently moving the olive green drapes. Ichigo was crying. It was June 17th. He rarely allowed himself to cry, but Renji was there, lying behind him on his bed, holding him tight and that somehow made it okay. He'd finally let it all go, securely wrapped in those strong tattooed arms. When the tears stopped, he gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes tiredly. Renji kissed his temple, murmuring that it's all good now.

#7: Desire

There was something about Renji's lips that drove the young substitute Shinigami crazy. They were thin and firm, but still so gentle and luring. They tasted of apples and cinnamon, and some other spices that Ichigo couldn't name, making him dizzy with desire and anxious to move further. He couldn't even put it all in words, so the only thing he could do was to settle in Renji's lap and taste those lips over and over again.

#8: Passion

Two bodies were writhing and moving together, grinding together; a pair of long muscled legs was wrapped around the tattooed back, pulling the older man closer, deeper inside. Their hands were groping, tugging, pulling, until Renji's cupped Ichigo's face and Ichigo's slid into the blood-red mane. And finally, their mouths met, both gasping for air, both sounding as if they're close to death as well as to orgasm. Their tongues curled and fought together and against each other at the same time, enhancing the feel of their union, until the older one growled with growing excitement and the younger one mewled with the first pulses of his climax.

#9: Afterglow

Ichigo was panting softly, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Renji was beside him, tangled in sheets, with the goofiest grin on his face. He purred and rolled onto his side, pulling the young blond back into his arms, nibbling his shoulder teasingly. It was the first time that Ichigo dared to show some initiative and ended up riding Renji like it was the last thing he'd ever do. And it was amazing. Renji squeezed him playfully, making him laugh, and then snuggled and kissed him until they fell asleep.

#10: Love

Ichigo was home alone over the weekend and Renji had stayed overnight. In the morning, the two of them came downstairs for breakfast and Ichigo suggested that he'd make the meal for both of them. Renji thanked and sat down. After several minutes, the teen put a plate of omelet in front of him and then hugged him from the back, resting his chin on his shoulder. He deeply inhaled the redhead's scent and then planted a kiss on the side of his neck. The next morning, Renji brought him breakfast in bed.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The end!<p> 


End file.
